


everything i wanted (everything-boy)

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Breaking Bad inspired, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, References to Drugs, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, just xiaojun realising he's in love with both yukhei and hendery, no actual drug use or detailed descriptions of injury though, reference to mild injury and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: Hendery is Xiaojun's best friend and he's kind of in love with him, but the nurse who recently joined their drug gang has made a home in his heart too. When his life is on the line, Xiaojun can't afford to make mistakes and get his heart broken.gang/secret agents au
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	everything i wanted (everything-boy)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, i'm back! writer's block is a bitch, but if u don't follow me on twitter, @glitterjungwoo and i are working on a big multi-chapter fic together (like 20k+ words), so expect that to start being posted in the next few months!
> 
> i've been kind of obsessed with xiaohencas lately, and i've always loved the "tenderly cleaning your wounds" trope, so this is how i combined the two! 
> 
> an extra special thank you to ash for being my writing buddy and encouraging me to write this <3 Mwah! 
> 
> pls heed the tags! there is no drug use or explicit injury detail in this fic, but they are in a drug gang, so if ur not comfortable with reference to violence and small mentions of blood and injury then pls don't read 
> 
> twitter: [JENOXCX](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

Xiaojun had never struggled to make Hendery-related decisions in the past, they always picked each other to partner up, he always picked Hendery over everything. In their line of work, you couldn’t afford to be alone without someone to rely on, and no one could get him out of a tricky situation quite like Hendery. 

“You should really call for backup next time,” Hendery panted, glancing over at Xiaojun pressed into his shoulder, sat side-by-side in the back of their van. 

“Bullshit,” Xiaojun laughed, finding himself delirious with adrenaline, “I have you, don’t I?” Hendery giggled, hiccuping. They fell into a comfortable silence, their shoulders and knees bumping every time the van turned a corner. Xiaojun really had Hendery to thank for a lot of things, but especially nights like this, when he had pulled Xiaojun into the cargo area instead of letting him run around to the passenger door, a bullet indenting the back door as soon as it swung closed behind them. 

No one knew what their jobs involved, no one outside of the business asked why they would go missing for a few days, no one mentioned the cuts and bruises they picked up, and Xiaojun was glad for it. The business took good care of them, and he took care of himself, if the dozens of trash bags full of cash he was sitting on was anything to go by. He never wanted to grow up to be part of a meth operation, but Xiaojun wasn’t ashamed of his job, especially when he got to bring Hendery along on their revenge trips - he was fun to be around and they kept each other safe. 

In the light of the moon, Xiaojun reached out and found Hendery’s hand, squeezing it every time the driver went into a pothole and Hendery winced, pressing a bunched-up rag to his bleeding arm with his free hand. It broke his heart every time Hendery got injured like this, he just had to keep telling himself that Hendery always bounced back, he always did. 

Hendery getting hurt not only made him sick with worry, it made his heart jump in his chest because the new nurse that recently joined the company gave him butterflies with only a smile. It hurt because Hendery was his everything, and these new feelings brought up so many others, like how it felt to see Hendery looking at the nurse like he was an angel on earth. He couldn’t stop being reminded of how he knew he felt  _ something _ towards Hendery, he was pretty sure it was love, but isn’t love supposed to feel the way poets describe it, a much stronger emotion than just really liking someone? Thoughts like these swum around his head at any opportunity they got, if he was really in love with his best friend, then surely he wouldn’t feel like jelly everytime he was around this nurse guy? Wouldn’t he?

Decisions related to Hendery were always intuitive to him, but not with this. 

“Jun?” Hendery nudged him, shaking him out of his own mind-prison. “Did you know your head is bleeding?” 

“Huh?” Xiaojun brought a hand up to his forehead, feeling around until he found a wet spot.  _ Shit.  _

“Looks like we’re both getting patched up now,” Hendery grinned, still delirious.  _ Double shit. _

-

“Medic coming through, excuse me!” Returning to the warehouse was always the part of “company outings” that Xiaojun despised, there were too many people running around when all he wanted to do was go to bed. 

“Oh Christ, here we go,” Xiaojun sighed, hauling himself up out of the back of the van, watching the nurse - a too-tall, human-puppy kind of guy - make his way through the crowd of people waiting for them, everyone ready to help. 

“I don’t know why the hell he calls himself a medic,” Hendery grumbled, “he’s just a guy with a first-aid kit.” They stood beside the van, watching endless stacks of bank notes be hauled out of it and giggling together at the nurse’s attempt to rush over to them, but politely making way for just about everyone in the room. 

“Oh dear, what happened to you two?” His cheery face fell when he saw the state of the two of them - the driver pretty much unharmed and already on her way home. 

“We tripped.” Hendery joked, making Xiaojun snort out a laugh. On the inside however, Xiaojun was waving goodbye to any sanity he ever had, as this guy was undeniably adorable. He had this look about him that made Xiaojun want to coddle him, but he was also _incredibly_ attractive, the dude was smoking hot, even when he laughed nervously. 

“Shit, well, um, I need to treat both of you straight away so you don’t get an infection or anything.” He swung his head around, looking around the room for someone who might come and give him a hand. “Come with me.” He suddenly took off, marching across the room worriedly, leaving Xiaojun and Hendery to jog after him, before stopping abruptly so they both crashed into his chest. His huge, warm, chiseled chest.

“Oh God, sorry!” He laughed nervously again, “I should’ve asked, can you walk okay? Like, are your legs alright?” Xiaojun exchanged a worried glance with Hendery. 

“Y-yeah man, we’re good.” The nurse nodded, and led them to the infirmary, all kinds of first-aid equipment carefully laid out on the table. He gestured for them to sit down, and Xiaojun flopped down into a wooden chair, happy just to get the weight off his feet. 

“This your first night doing first aid?” Xiaojun broke the silence, watching him look back and forth between their wounds and his endless supply of bandaids. 

“Am I that obvious?” He asked, deadly serious. 

“Just a little,” Xiaojun giggled. 

“Hey, uhhh,” Hendery started, prompting the nurse to introduce himself.    
  


“Yukhei.” He smiled brightly. 

“Yukhei, maybe we should be doing something about the guy bleeding from his head?” Hendery reached over and patted Xiaojun’s knee reassuringly, but somehow that made him even more nervous for this guy - Yukhei - to get in his personal space. 

“Oh shit yes of course!” He scrabbled to grab a piece of gauze, wetting it in a bowl of water and walking up to Xiaojun, looming over him. “Can I? This might sting a little.”

“Go ahead,” Xiaojun shrugged, glancing over at Hendery as Yukhei lifted up his bangs, patting gently at his forehead. 

“Red hair looks good on you.” Hendery grinned, his endless ability to see the bright side was sometimes tiring. 

“The best way to get blood out is to wash your hair with cold water, then it should be back to your normal colour.” Yukhei advised, furrowing his brows in concentration. 

“Oh, it’s bleached like that, I’m not naturally blond,” Xiaojun shrugged again. 

“It suits you,” Yukhei smiled, making Xiaojun glup. For Yukhei’s size and general demeanor, anyone would think he’d be heavy handed and clumsy, but his touch was surprisingly soft, his hands warm as they smoothed over the grazed skin. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, cheeks starting to burn, “and I’ll remember that trick with cold water.” Yukhei moved away from him to grab more supplies from the table, and Xiaojun didn’t dare look anywhere but at his shoes, too many feelings and thoughts in him. 

“I’m pleased to say that the cut is pretty minor, it’s not very deep so there’s no need to worry, wounds on your face and head just like to bleed a lot when really they’re not that bad.” Xiaojun nodded, at least his bangs would cover the mark. “I’m gonna put some butterfly tape on it, they’re used instead of stitches so don’t take the dressing off for like three or four days while it heals.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Xiaojun glanced up at Yukhei, his face scrunched up in concentration as he taped some gauze into place, and  _ Oh no, he’s adorable. _

Yukhei stood back like an artist would to admire their work, “Any other scrapes you want me to look at?” Xiaojun curled into himself under Yukhei’s gaze, looking over at Hendery who looked worryingly pale. 

“I’m good, thank you.” Yukhei hummed, moving along to treat Hendery. 

His wound was a little more serious, but thankfully didn’t need stitches, and Xiaojun looked on mostly in silence as Hendery and Yukhei chatted, his heart sinking every time Hendery made a flirty comment. It was stupid, he had no claim on Hendery, but he still felt jealous that this tall, hot, gentle guy was getting all of Hendery’s attention. His head hurt trying to figure out who he was actually jealous of between the two of them. 

He couldn’t shake off that question for weeks, every night the thoughts spun round his head at midnight as he lay wide awake in bed, trying to figure out what the hell romantic love felt like, and how he felt about Hendery and by extension, Yukhei. His crush on Yukhei only grew as they bumped into each other more - most of the time with Hendery in tow - but sometimes the two of them alone, sharing small giggly moments in the stockroom. Being around Yukhei was fun, he had a contagious laugh, a good heart and the ability to cheer Xiaojun up with just a smile - but those same qualities all described Hendery and all the things Xiaojun liked about him. 

After an extremely long day and too much thinking, Xiaojun decided there was only one way to really know what he was feeling, because thinking wasn’t making it any better. He sat in the passenger seat of Hendery’s car, wringing his hands anxiously. Hendery was dropping him home, but they always sat and talked in the car outside his apartment building for a while before actually saying goodnight. 

“Dejun.” Hendery called, and Xiaojun jolted,  _ shit _ he hadn’t been listening to a word Hendery said. “Are you okay? You seem fuckin’ out of it today.” 

“I am,” he nodded, “I’m just thinking about… stuff.” Hendery placed a delicate hand on his knee, the warmth bleeding through his pants. 

“Hey. I’m your best friend, if there’s anything I can help with, you know I will.” He smiled gently, and Xiaojun felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes - fuck it, now or never. So he leant across the gear stick and pressed his lips to Hendery’s, waiting for the fireworks and birdsong and every other poetic motif, but nothing came. Just the look of utter shock on Hendery’s face when he pulled away after a chaste peck. 

“Wh- Why did you do that?” Hendery was the embodiment of surprise, and not the happy kind of surprise. Xiaojun’s stomach dropped, his throat constricting rapidly.  _ Shit. _

“I- I wanted to just, figure something out, I don’t know, Hendery I’m sorry just, forget that happened.” 

“Forget it happened?” Xiaojun stiffened, Hendery’s voice growing louder. “Xiaojun I’m not your little test subject to mess with my head and my feelings for your own sake. What the hell?” 

“It’s not like that! I-”

“Save it.” Hendery spat, Xiaojun had never seen him this mad.  _ And it’s all my fault. _ “I think it’s best that you leave.” He turned away from Xiaojun, bottom lip quivering. Xiaojun opened his mouth to argue back, try and explain himself, but thought better of it, wordlessly getting out of the car and not looking back. The shock alone kept him together as the elevator made its way up to his floor, it was only once his apartment door closed that he sunk to the floor, violent sobs racking through his body. He’d fucked up and lost his everything-boy. 

He hardly slept that night, and the next day he worked alone at the warehouse, only catching glimpses of Hendery in the finance department, Xiaojun left to complete their daily vehicle repairs alone. Hendery never caught his eye, never even looked in his direction, and Xiaojun had to choke back tears every time his best friend avoided him. He chose to stay on his back underneath the company vehicles all day, pretending to tinker with the oil so he didn’t have to speak to anyone. 

_ “You the senior mechanic?”  _ Hendery had asked him on his first day, Xiaojun himself having been there for only a few months. 

_ “Uhh, I’m the only mechanic.”  _ Hendery had laughed at that, setting his toolbag down to give Xiaojun a firm handshake. 

_ “Not anymore bud, I think we’re gonna be working together a lot so I’ll warn you now, I’m a very messy person and you can’t change me.”  _ Hendery was rowdy when he first joined the company, sometimes even a little rude to his seniors, but he later explained to Xiaojun that he only put on that act to establish himself so no one would mess him around. 

_ “One thing I hate, Jun, is-”  _

_ “Don’t call me Jun.”  _

_ “Okay, Jun,”  _ he had smirked, taking a sip from his can of cola, the two of them leaning on the barricade of the second floor balcony one hot summer day.  _ “One thing I hate is people messing me around for their own personal gain.”  _

Xiaojun thought back to this small conversation, it was his first look into what Hendery was really like. His true personality was still pretty rowdy, but he softened at the edges when the two of them were alone, letting himself be vulnerable and open to his new-found best friend. He found himself smiling softly at the memory, but the rest of the day he spent alone, driving home by himself, and coming home to a dark, empty apartment. 

The next day was no different, Hendery avoided him like he didn’t exist, and Xiaojun threw himself into his work, taking out his frustrations on melting the shit out of some scrap metal with a blow torch. 

“Hey.” Someone called softly when he was underneath a pickup truck, Xiaojun nearly dropping his spanner on his face in surprise. He rolled out from under the truck, really dropping his spanner this time when he saw Yukhei looming over him, his lip caught between his teeth in worry. Xiaojun sat up promptly, why would Yukhei come all the way down to the garage? 

“Are you, like, good?” He ran a hand through his hair, still looming over Xiaojun, but somehow not intimidating at all, more like a child standing over his parents’ bed to tell them he had a nightmare. Maybe it was something to do with the oversized cardigan he was wearing, the caramel coloured wool reaching down almost to his knees. 

“Um, yeah?” Xiaojun replied bluntly, prompting Yukhei to explain himself. As much as he liked Yukhei, he didn’t really want to be sent into a gay panic when there was so much other shit going on. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, I just haven’t seen you and Hendery in a few days and wanted to hang out like normal.” Xiaojun couldn’t help soften at this giant man-child, gesturing for Yukhei to sit beside him on the spare mechanic’s creeper. 

“It would be nice to hang out,” Xiaojun admitted genuinely, he really had missed having other people around. “I’m just… not feeling very sociable.”  _ A lie.  _

“You and Hendery fought, didn’t you?” Yukhei said gently, Xiaojun whipped his head up. 

“What did he tell you?” He snapped, not meaning to sound quite so harsh. 

“Nothing, I haven’t spoken to him!” Yukhei held his hands up in submission. “I just guessed since you two are so inseparable.” Xiaojun sighed defeatedly. 

“Yeah we did fight, and it was my fault…”  _ Don’t you dare cry in front of Yukhei, _ he said sternly to himself, already feeling his chest tightening. 

“You don’t need to tell me about it, I just wanted to come down and see you in case I could make things better.” Xiaojun looked over at Yukhei, his expression gentle, letting Xiaojun talk if he wanted to, and somehow he just knew that if he didn’t want to talk then Yukhei would respect that. 

“To be honest, Yukhei, even I don’t know how to make things better and I’m supposed to be his best friend.” 

“Have you ever fought before?” Xiaojun shook his head, Yukhei picking up a rag to wipe a drop of dried blood off his boot. “Okay, well have you tried talking to him about it?” 

“I don’t think he’d want to talk, I’ve just been giving him some space.” He didn’t want to mention that Hendery had been actively avoiding him. There was no way he could explain everything to Yukhei, how was he supposed to tell him that they fell out because he kissed Hendery because he was confused if he loved him or if he had a crush on Yukhei instead? 

“Don’t overthink this,” Yukhei began gently, as if reading his mind. “He’s your best friend, I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.” 

Xiaojun sighed again, leaning back on his creeper and looking up at the garage roof, spotting the basketball Hendery had managed to get wedged in the ceiling a few months ago from bouncing it too hard. 

“I just miss him,” he admitted, and a large arm reached around his shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. Xiaojun looked over at Yukhei, who flashed him a reassuring smile, and Xiaojun allowed himself to lean his head against Yukhei’s shoulder for a moment, enjoying the warmth and comfort he offered. He tried very hard not to think about how nice Yukhei smelt. 

-

A few days after Yukhei’s pep talk, he was there to wave Hendery and Xiaojun off as they left the company warehouse on another “business trip” as it was referred to. Hendery still wasn’t speaking to Xiaojun, but Yukhei spoke to both of them separately in the garage, dozens of people milling around to prepare six of their most skilled field workers for a night of forcing their biggest competitor at gunpoint to back off of their territory. 

“Be careful out there,” Yukhei warned, stepping to the side to let Xiaojun pick up his two pistols from the table he was leaning on. 

“I always am,” Xiaojun replied blandly, concentrating on loading bullets into the pistols. Yukhei followed close behind as he moved to the next table and tucked a few throwing knives into his belt - that was his party-trick turned deadly skill. 

“You can’t blame me for worrying, Xiaojun.” Yukhei did sound anxious, and Xiaojun stopped fastening his fingerless gloves to place a hand on Yukhei’s stupidly broad shoulder. 

“I know, but we do stuff like this all the time, Xuxi, it’ll be fine. I’ll see you when we get back, yeah?” Yukhei nodded, slipping away to let Xiaojun finish getting ready. Luckily, there were four others on the trip to pad out the time he’d have to spend with Hendery, but there was no avoiding the painful tension he knew was coming. 

On the other side of the large room, Xiaojun could see Yukhei talking to Hendery, the latter leaning against a wall, smiling up at Yukhei smugly. They looked good together, Xiaojun couldn’t help but admit - and it would hurt if they got together, but at least Xiaojun wouldn’t have to pick anymore.

Curse Hendery’s optimism ingrained in his head. 

They took the transit van again; Xiaojun, Hendery, and four of their colleagues crouched on the floor of the cargo area as they drove across town. No one spoke on the journey as everyone knew the plan - break in, surround their competitor, their senior field agent would do all the talking, then get the hell out of there. 

The van ground to a halt and they piled out of the back, Xiaojun following his seniors across the street to a small house, set far back from the road with a large, messy front yard, empty bottles and litter strewn across it. It was almost insulting that a company as big and professional as theirs was rivalled by a guy who lived in a tumbled-down house in the shittiest part of town, but that’s why they were here. What’s more, the front door was unlocked, the three senior agents exchanging questioning glances as they carefully pushed it open enough for them to creep inside. For such a shitty house from the outside, the inside was surprisingly luxurious, the ground floor open-plan with a bar area and what looked like a walk-in freezer. 

No lights were on, and there was no sign of anyone in the living room area, so they split into two groups to work their way around the large pillar in the centre of the room that blocked their view of the next room - that way they could corner this guy. Xiaojun, with one of their seniors in front and Hendery behind him, could just make out unknown panicked voices in the next room, and before he could blink, two strangers ran at them, shoving him backwards through an open door and slamming it shut behind him. He jumped up from the floor, banging on the small glass window in the door and yelling as their seniors wrestled a gun off two teenage boys before knocking them both out cold with a strike to the backs of their heads. Xiaojun could only watch in fear as his colleagues ran for the front door, trying with all his might to budge the thick metal door open before realising where he was. He was locked in the fucking walk-in freezer.

Slamming the back of one of his pistols into the thick pane of glass one last time, he noticed the very man they came here to see, lying on the floor with a knife plunged into his chest. 

“I guess they got here first.” A voice muttered behind him, making Xiaojun jump out of his skin, snapping his gun around before he saw who was trapped with him. 

“Fuck, you scared me!” Xiaojun yelled, a mix of anger and relief rushing through him. 

“Sorry, _ Jesus,”  _ Hendery gritted out, frustrated. God, this was not how his first conversation with Hendery was supposed to go. 

“What are we supposed to do now? They left us behind.” Xiaojun crossed his arms, stepping to the side as Hendery tried his hand at moving the door. 

“Yeah, no shit.” The door didn’t budge. “Fucking hell,” Hendery grunted, frantically searching through the shelves of the freezer. “Look what you did!” Xiaojun bristled with anger, how the fuck was this his fault? 

“Me?” He yelled back, digging his fingernails harshly into his arm. “What does this have to do with me?” 

“If you hadn’t distracted me then maybe we wouldn’t be stuck in here.” 

“I distracted you? What the hell is your problem?” Hendery stopped rummaging frantically through a box of frozen vegetables and turned to Xiaojun, his face like thunder. 

“My  _ problem _ is that I don’t fucking understand you. How dare you play with my feelings like that after everything we’ve been through.” He pointed an accusing finger at Xiaojun, and his blood boiled. 

“Fuck off, you really think I kissed you to mess with you? I kissed you because I think I’m in love with you, asshole!” In any other circumstance, Xiaojun would take that back, apologise, regret every word. But he couldn’t think past the anger and the sadness and he just couldn’t find it in him to regret finally telling the truth. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Hendery’s voice wobbled, yelling louder than Xiaojun had ever heard him yell, and a tear ran down his cheek. Xiaojun wanted desperately to reach over and wipe it away. 

“I have  _ never _ lied to you! I have no idea what’s wrong with me Hendery, I think I love you but I have feelings for Yukhei too and I can’t stop them, it’s so messed up and I’m so sorry but I just don’t know what to do anymore.” He finally let the tears come, streaming down his cheeks as he clenched his fists, furiously wiping them away. 

“You-” Hendery stopped himself with a sob, stepping towards Xiaojun and wrapping him up in a tight hug. Xiaojun clung to his shirt, crying into his shoulder uncontrollably, Hendery in exactly the same position, cradling the back of Xiaojun’s head and rocking them gently from side to side. 

“You really love me?” Hendery gasped out eventually, his face buried in Xiaojun’s neck. 

“Yes,” he replied shakily. Xiaojun didn’t even know which way was up anymore, but that he knew for sure. 

“Me too,” Hendery sniffled, “I love you too,” he whispered. Xiaojun let out a squeak of surprise, squeezing Hendery even tighter in his arms.

Hendery finally stood up straight so they could face each other, and Xiaojun laughed in disbelief, blinking back more tears. To top it all off, Hendery placed his hands gently on either side of Xiaojun’s face, and happiness burst in his heart as their lips pressed together, electricity sparking between them as they melted together. This time, Xiaojun could really appreciate the kiss, and marvelled at how soft Hendery’s lips were against his own, the feeling making a thrill run up his spine. He could see himself kissing Hendery forever and never getting bored of it. With one final peck, Hendery pulled away, wrapping his arms around Xiaojun once more in pure delight. 

“Dery,” He finally spoke up, knowing they weren’t out of the woods yet. “What are we gonna do? I told you how I feel about Yukhei too.” He gripped Hendery’s shirt, gearing himself up for rejection. 

“I want him too,” Hendery mumbled into his hair, not budging out of the hug. 

“What?” Xiaojun blinked in disbelief, thoughts spiraling in his mind. 

“I want both of you, Jun. If Yukhei wants us then I know we can make it work.” Xiaojun could hear the dreamy smile in his voice, but he was still so confused. 

“B- but… both?” Xiaojun began, struggling to put his thoughts into a coherent sentence. 

“Oh, baby, you didn’t realise you could date us both, could you?” Hendery sounded genuinely upset for him, and suddenly the pieces clicked together in Xiaojun’s head.  _ He wanted both of them too.  _

“Don’t call me baby,” he grumbled. 

“Well one of us has to be baby,” Hendery giggled, squeezing Xiaojun again. “I’m sorry, no wonder you were so confused, oh my god.” Xiaojun nodded, he really had been thinking himself to death. “We can sort this out, don’t worry.” He sniffled again before pulling out of the hug, smiling sunnily at Xiaojun, who still felt completely dazed. “For now I think we have a bigger problem.”

Xiaojun turned around to face the door again, noting how he didn’t even make a crack in the window, and it was so small they wouldn’t be able to escape through it anyway. Hendery slid their palms together, and Xiaojun held his hand tightly as he scanned the huge freezer door for any weak points. 

“Hang on.” He took one of the knives from his belt and approached the door, he could feel Hendery’s questioning gaze on him, but he proceeded anyway. The point of his knife fitted perfectly into one of the screws bolting the door to the doorframe, and when he twisted with all his strength, he could turn the screw until it fell to the floor with a small tinkling noise. 

“We’re gonna take the whole ass door off? Oh my god, you genius!” Hendery clapped his hands together, pinching the second knife from Xiaojun’s belt and they both set to work undoing every tiny screw in the door. With only a couple of screws left, they stood well back as the door toppled forwards into the room, ripping the remaining screws out with it. 

“Holy shit!” Hendery cried as the solid metal, at least one inch thick, crashed to the ground and they could escape, Hendery taking his hand again as they stepped carefully over the teenagers’ unconscious bodies and bolted out of the door, laughing stupidly as they sprinted down the street. 

They walked across town back to the warehouse, until they passed by Hendery’s flat, where Hendery paused outside the building, their hands still locked together. Xiaojun only had to meet his eyes, and with a slight tug on his hand his fate was sealed.

That night, they made love in Hendery’s bed, Xiaojun pressing their linked hands into the mattress and mouthing across Hendery’s neck as he rocked into him. 

“Why are you crying, Dery?” Xiaojun asked worriedly, stilling his movements and swiping his thumb gently across Hendery’s cheeks. 

“I just love you so much,” he gasped out, scrabbling at Xiaojun’s shoulders and pulling him even closer. 

“I feel like my whole life has been building up to fucking you.” Xiaojun breathed a few minutes later, lacing their fingers together with one hand and bracing himself against the headboard with the other. 

“You can-  _ mmm!  _ You fuck me every night now.” Hendery leaned up and crashed their lips together, using the last of his strength to touch himself to completion, his face the prettiest picture that Xiaojun could ever imagine. 

It was nearing 2 AM when they finally slipped under the covers, Hendery sending a quick reply to the string of worried texts Yukhei had sent to both of their phones, they had been missing for a couple of hours. 

_ We’re safe Xuxi, Dejun is with me now and we’ll explain everything tomorrow but please don’t worry, we’re totally okay <3  _

Xiaojun awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming across his face. He reached out for the bottle of water he always kept on his bedside table but found he was on the wrong side of the bed from normal, his hand brushing against a pillow that wasn’t his. Smiling fondly, he thought back to how he ended up in Hendery’s bed, wearing only a clean pair of Hendery’s boxer shorts he had put on last night before climbing into bed. He could hear a voice from somewhere in Hendery’s apartment, so he slipped his shirt on and padded out of the bedroom, only to be met by Yukhei sitting on Hendery’s couch. 

“Good morning,” Yukhei squeaked, his eyes moving from Xiaojun’s shocked face to the dark hickey he suddenly remembered was on his neck, and then down to his bare legs - the only thing separating Yukhei from his dick being a thin piece of light pink cotton. Xiaojun opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, and thankfully Hendery emerged from the kitchen to save him. 

“Oh you’re up!” he beamed, walking over to give Xiaojun a peck on the lips, utter confusion still plastered across his face. “I’ve explained everything to Yukhei, go put some clothes on and we’ll talk about it.” Xiaojun nodded wordlessly, blushing deeply as he met eyes with Yukhei again, who was still sitting awkwardly on the couch. 

“Or keep your clothes off, I don’t mind!” Hendery called after him as he slunk back into the bedroom, making him blush even deeper. He hurriedly pulled on his jeans from last night, nearly braining himself on Hendery’s dresser in his panic. 

“Do you want a drink?” Hendery asked sunnily when he emerged from the bedroom again. Yukhei was still on the couch but looking a little more relaxed than before, now leaning back against the cushions. It was warm in Hendery’s apartment so the jacket he was wearing before he had taken off to reveal a plain black tank top that left his huge, muscular arms completely bare. Xiaojun gulped. 

“Can I have a beer?” he whispered to Hendery, not taking his eyes off Yukhei as he read one of Hendery’s coffee table books. 

“It’s 10:30 in the morning, Jun.” Hendery deadpanned. 

“And?” 

Beer in hand, Xiaojun perched himself on Hendery’s L-shaped couch, Hendery flopping down in between him and Yukhei. 

“So,” Yukhei began. “It was your idea to take the freezer door off?”

Xiaojun laughed nervously, “Yeah it was.” 

“That’s so fucking cool,” Yukhei replied in amazement, looking between Hendery and Xiaojun. 

“Our smart baby,” Hendery beamed, patting Xiaojun’s knee. Xiaojun flushed bright red. 

“I told you yesterday, don’t call me baby,” he muttered, blushing from ear to ear at Hendery calling him ‘theirs’. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yukhei blurted out suddenly, making Xiaojun snap his gaze up, his mouth hanging open again. “Was that too forward?” He laughed nervously, “Hendery told me everything while you were in bed, and I’ve been thinking about you constantly too, both of you.” Yukhei was blushing too now, and flustered was a good look on him. Xiaojun took a deep breath - now or never. 

“Hendery, you’re my world,” Hendery took his hand, touched, “Yukhei, you’ve turned my world upside down.” They all laughed giddily at that, but Xiaojun pressed on, finally admitting what he’d wanted to say for weeks, and in Hendery’s case, over a year. “I’ve been so confused about everything, but I know for sure now that I just want to be with both of you, like, in a dating way.” 

“Jun!” Hendery squealed, “Come here!” He closed the distance between them on the couch, pressing their lips together once more, Yukhei scooching over to join them. Hendery turned his head and kissed Yukhei, and the sight of them together gave Xiaojun butterflies, this was how they were supposed to be. 

“Wait, so I have two boyfriends now?” Yukhei giggled, beaming from ear to ear. 

“Yeah,” Xiaojun replied genuinely, Hendery nodding furiously at the same time. 

“Yes!” He cried, pumping a fist into the air happily and Xiaojun laughed loudly before leaning over Hendery to finally kiss Yukhei. 

They were a little awkward at first, taking a few minutes to find a rhythm. But after the initial giggles of a first kiss, everything came naturally, Xiaojun and Hendery settling either side of Yukhei on the couch, swapping kisses that slowly became more passionate. Xiaojun found that he loved watching his boyfriends kiss, loved the small noises they both made, loved seeing Yukhei suck on Hendery’s tongue, and especially loved that they would turn after a few minutes and give the same to him. 

When Hendery gently swung a knee between Yukhei’s to settle on top of his thigh, Xiaojun decided to lean in too and press open mouthed kisses to Yukhei’s neck. Yukhei gasped sharply into Hendery’s mouth, groaning when Xiaojun began licking and sucking and gently biting at the soft skin Yukhei offered to him. When Xiaojun pulled back a little, he noticed Hendery rocking his hips against Yukhei’s thigh, Yukhei’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist and he groaned at the sight, diving in again to kiss Hendery’s neck instead, pulling the prettiest noises out of him. 

“O- oh God,” Hendery gasped out, his eyes falling closed and head tipping back as Yukhei encouraged him to grind against his thigh with his hands on his hips. Xiaojun fell into his rhythm, and didn’t realise the position he’d got himself into to stay with his mouth against Hendery’s neck, sucking new bruises into his skin, until he felt a large hand slide up the inside of his thigh to cup his ass. He gasped embarrassingly loudly and hid his face in Hendery’s chest, leaning onto his hands and knees as Yukhei continued to feel up his ass and thighs. 

“His hands feel so good, don’t they Dejun?” Hendery teased giddily, Xiaojun noticing the wet patch on the front of his sleep shorts and salivating at the sight. This was so fucking hot. 

“Watch this, Dery,” Xiaojun mumbled, sitting up again. “I know it’s going to be good.” Hendery hummed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Xiaojun looked Yukhei up and down before kissing him deeply, falling in love with the feeling of being so tiny in his arms with Yukhei pliant under his tongue. He slid his hands under the hem of Yukhei’s shirt, feeling his grip tighten around his waist, and made a little surprised noise at the feeling of Yukhei’s muscular stomach under his hands, all taught and chiseled. Leaning back to admire the view, Xiaojun slid his hands all the way up Yukhei’s torso until he could take his shirt off completely and he felt weak at the knees at the sight of him, all tan skin and rippling muscles. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Yukhei mumbled, covering his chest with his arms, his cheeks darkening cutely. 

“Like we’re gonna eat you?” Hendery chuckled, “Oh baby it’s because we are.” Yukhei made a small noise at Hendery’s words and didn’t put up a fight when Xiaojun pulled his arms away from his body and leaned in to take a nipple between his lips, Yukhei jerking and twitching at the sensation. Hendery joined him, letting their mouths and hands roam across Yukhei’s chest, appreciating every inch of skin. Feeling brave, Xiaojun let his hand rest on Yukhei’s crotch and he arched into his touch, back curving prettily off the couch. 

“This is gonna be fun,” he giggled, his mind reeling with all the fun they could have with Yukhei’s sensitive body. He looked up at him and grinned at how much of a mess Yukhei looked already, a large hand covering his mouth and his blush beginning to spread down his neck,  _ cute. _

Hendery slid off the couch and onto his knees, settling between Yukhei’s spread thighs and Xiaojun removed his hand reluctantly from between Yukhei’s legs. From up on the couch, the two of them both got a perfect view of Hendery on his knees, smoothing his hands teasingly over Yukhei’s meaty thighs and spreading them even wider. The arm that rested around Xiaojun’s waist squeezed him tighter, and Xiaojun loved the feeling of Yukhei’s fingertips pressing harshly into his skin, both of them watching Hendery intently. 

“Can I take these off?” Hendery asked gently, reaching for the waistband of Yukhei’s jeans. When he nodded shyly, Xiaojun took the opportunity to rid himself of his jeans too, humming appreciatively when two pairs of hands reached over to touch his bare thighs as he sat back down. Missing Yukhei’s kisses, he leaned in again for more, but his attention was brought back to pleasuring Yukhei when Hendery groaned from on the floor, and when Xiaojun looked at Yukhei’s lap he did too. 

“I’ve never seen someone so big, oh god,” Hendery praised, Yukhei covering his face again. Xiaojun was almost afraid to touch him, his dick was so fucking big just seeing it through his boxers made him ache with want, feeling his own cock spurt out more precum. 

“You’ll split us in half, Yukhei,” he marvelled, gently reaching out to touch him. The effect was incredible, just a gentle brush of his hand had Yukhei writhing, and when he wrapped a hand around his length Yukhei made a strangled noise from behind his hands. 

“Is this too much?” he asked carefully, taking his hand away, Yukhei immediately looked up, a panicked look on his face. 

“No no! It’s so good I’m just… sensitive,” he mumbled, and Hendery cooed. 

“That’s so hot, but if it’s too much please tell us, Xuxi. We don’t want you to ever be uncomfortable or anything.” Xiaojun nodded along to Hendery’s words. 

“Really, it’s okay! I’m just a bit shy about it, but I- I really like this.” Yukhei admitted from behind his hand again, and Xiaojun’s heart melted for this huge boy made a complete mess for them. Pressing a kiss to Yukhei’s thigh, Hendery continued, lightly stroking Yukhei over the cotton, his eyes closed in pleasure. Xiaojun ran his fingers through Yukhei’s hair, simply watching everything play out as Hendery stroked him in a certain way that made Yukhei’s head fall back, giving Xiaojun the perfect view of his blissed out expression. 

“Jun,” Hendery called out. 

“Hmm?” he replied, not taking his eyes off of Yukhei. 

“Come down here?” Hendery asked, a pout audible in his voice, and Xiaojun immediately moved onto the carpet, Yukhei’s head snapping up to see them both. Before he was even settled, Hendery was already kissing him, his hand sliding up Xiaojun’s bare thigh and fingers slipping between his legs. It felt so good, Hendery palming his dick while Yukhei looked on, the two of them making out messily as Xiaojun reached out to shove his hand up Hendery’s shirt and rolled one of his nipples between his fingers. 

“You look so good,” Yukhei praised, Hendery whining into his mouth. Growing impatient, Xiaojun was just about to push Hendery onto his back and slot their crotches together when Hendery pulled away, gesturing for Xiaojun to shuffle up so they were both on their knees before Yukhei. 

“I have an idea,” he said, turning to Xiaojun. “I thought it might be fun if we suck you off,” he turned back to address Yukhei, “At the same time, how does that sound?” Yukhei made a garbled noise, and nodded frantically, pushing his hips into the air. 

“Talk to us, baby,” Hendery prompted, already reaching to pull off Yukhei’s underwear. 

“I want that, I really do, oh  _ please,” _ Yukhei babbled, Xiaojun growing even harder from Yukhei  _ begging _ just like that without even being asked. Xiaojun couldn’t believe his eyes when Yukhei was finally naked before them, his body that of a Greek god’s, and his cock - his fucking cock - so big and  _ dripping wet  _ for them that Xiaojun drooled a little at the sight, wiping his his chin discreetly. They’d barely even started and Yukhei was so hard it looked painful, hiding his face behind his hands and already panting a little - Xiaojun couldn’t wait to get his mouth on him. 

“Please,” he whined once more, squirming under Hendery and Xiaojun’s intense stares, their mouths wide open in awe. They exchanged a glance, Hendery’s pupils blown wide and a hungry look in his eyes, and Xiaojun leant back, letting Hendery have the first taste. 

The noise Yukhei made when Hendery wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock was like nothing he’d ever heard before. It was a strangled moan that tailed off into a whimper, and the pretty noises didn’t stop falling from his lips as Hendery slowly worked his mouth over him, building himself up to take as much as he could. Yukhei’s hands moved between gripping the couch and clamping over his mouth, muffling some of his moans and gasps. Hendery gagged loudly and pulled off, gasping for air and Xiaojun ran a hand through his hair comfortingly, before spreading Yukhei’s legs wider and running his tongue over the slit of his cock. Yukhei trembled, and Xiaojun took that as his cue to put on a show for him, dragging his tongue over him and making eye contact as he deepthroated him. 

A hand on his shoulder gently pulled him off, and only then did Xiaojun notice how close they’d got Yukhei already, his thighs shaking and small whimpers endlessly leaving his lips, looking down at Xiaojun with the biggest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Leave some for me,” Hendery drawled, shuffling over so he and Xiaojun were either side of Yukhei’s cock. He reached up and guided Yukhei to bury his hands in their hair, his fingers already tugging lightly and sending shockwaves down Xiaojun’s spine. The first to lean in was Hendery, mouthing messily along his cock, his tongue flicking against the underside, eyes closed in concentration. Yukhei’s grip in his hair tightened, and Xiaojun let Yukhei guide him where he wanted him. 

It took everything Xiaojun had in him to not reach between his own thighs because  _ fuck _ this was maybe the hottest thing he’d ever done. He could feel Hendery’s tongue brushing against his, little teasing licks, and the weight of Yukhei in his mouth made his eyes threaten to roll back in his head, coupled with Hendery’s occasional hums and Yukhei’s endless string of moans, his grip like a vice in their hair. Xiaojun reached out blindly and finally managed to take Hendery’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together as Yukhei’s moans suddenly jumped in pitch, becoming more and more insistent until he let out a garbled shout of warning and he was cumming over both of their faces, Xiaojun opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue to really push him over the edge. He couldn’t even open his eyes before Hendery’s mouth was on his, spreading Yukhei’s cum everywhere and licking desperately into his mouth. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Yukhei gasped, his voice strained and already sounding fucked out. Grabbing Yukhei’s discarded shirt, Hendery began gently wiping Xiaojun’s face clean, wordlessly handing the shirt over so he could return the favour. 

“I’ll wash it for you, don’t worry,” Hendery laughed when Yukhei made a small noise of protest upon noticing that they were using his shirt. 

“Bedroom,” Xiaojun croaked, letting Yukhei help him and Hendery to their feet, stretching out their sore knees. Before they could even reach the hallway, Yukhei grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. It made Xiaojun a little flustered how he had to stand on his tiptoes slightly to reach, but wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s neck and being kissed breathless, his strong arms holding their bodies flush together, was an  _ experience _ . 

“Are you two coming?” Hendery called from the bedroom, Xiaojun reluctantly peeling himself away from Yukhei only to be pushed down onto the bed as soon as they reached it, grinning as Hendery climbed onto his lap, slotting his thigh between Xiaojun’s, the friction delicious against his aching cock. Yukhei settled himself against the headboard, watching as Xiaojun moaned into Hendery’s mouth, running his hands through his hair and down his back before clutching at his shirt. 

“Want one of you to fuck me,” Xiaojun gasped out when they broke away for air, resting their foreheads together and grinding against each other sloppily. 

“Can I fuck him, Yukhei?” Hendery panted, Xiaojun tipping his head upside down to see him. 

“Fuck yeah,” he replied, voice deep and laced with arousal. 

Arranging himself on the pillows, Xiaojun pushed his face into them while lifting his ass into the air, goosebumps rising where Yukhei’s palm ran across his bare skin. He could hear Hendery warming the lube up between his fingers, and he clenched around nothing, it had been so long since he got fucked and he couldn’t wait another second. Thankfully, Hendery didn’t tease, sinking a finger in without warning and making Xiaojun’s toes curl and his hips kick back, pushing the finger even deeper inside him. 

“Eager?” Yukhei teased, and Xiaojun was about to tell him to shut up when Hendery’s finger curled and twisted in the most delicious way, a whimper being punched out of him. 

_ “Fuuck _ do that again,” he moaned, pushing his hips back. 

“What do you say?” Hendery giggled, and Xiaojun was too impatient for his games when he was positively aching for dick. 

_ “Please,”  _ he moaned desperately, wiggling his hips for good measure. That seemed to do the trick, as Hendery grunted and began thrusting his finger steadily in and out, curling and pressing and Xiaojun let his mouth fall open on the pillow, allowing every little noise to tumble from his lips. 

“So hot.” He heard Yukhei groan behind him, and he must look so slutty like this, but Xiaojun didn’t want to be shy anymore, he didn’t know he’d been needing this for so long until now. 

“Want you to fuck me and want Xuxi to watch,” he slurred, pushing two of his own fingers into his mouth. A second finger joined the first inside him and Xiaojun sighed happily as Hendery began to finger-fuck him, his slick fingers easily sliding deep inside him. 

“I want it too, Jun, fuck you’re so pretty like this.” 

“So pretty,” Yukhei chimed in, Hendery picking up the pace and pushing short, sharp moans out of Xiaojun. He could barely think he felt so good, his moans and the lewd noises of Hendery’s fingers inside him the only sounds in the room. 

When Hendery had three fingers moving fairly easily inside him, he pulled away, and Xiaojun whimpered impatiently as he heard Hendery tear open the condom packet. 

“Ready, baby?” Xiaojun nodded frantically, Hendery bracing a hand on his hip before pushing carefully inside of him, every centimetre of his cock sending sparks all the way to the tips of Xiaojun’s fingers. 

“Yes, yes,  _ oh _ yes,” he panted, Hendery pushing deep inside him, and he shivered thinking about taking Yukhei’s cock at a later date. That thought was promptly pushed from his mind as Hendery began to slowly pull out all the way to the tip before sliding back in, snapping his hips against Xiaojun’s ass. He couldn’t think about anything except how fucking good Hendery’s cock inside him felt, so hot and wet and making the dirtiest squelching noises. The bed began to creak as Hendery found a rhythm, Xiaojun shoving two of his fingers into his mouth to try and cover some of his noises, clutching desperately at the pillows. 

He didn’t even notice the bed dipping until Yukhei’s hand was pushing his own away from his mouth, sliding a long finger into his mouth for him to suck on, and Xiaojun took it gratefully. 

“You looked so pretty from back there,” he murmured, voice deep with lust, “Dery’s getting such a treat right now.” Xiaojun could only hiccup in response, finding that he loved the embarrassment of Yukhei watching him be fucked like this - he didn’t have it in him to be ashamed when this was so fucking hot.

Suddenly, Yukhei’s finger was gone from his mouth and he was being hauled up onto his knees, Yukhei shuffling between him and the headboard, strong arms holding his torso up. Like this, his back curved and thighs shaking from holding himself up, Hendery’s cock could nudge even deeper inside of him, and Xiaojun clutched at Yukhei’s shoulders, wailing pathetically. 

“‘S that feel good?” Hendery asked teasingly, his voice strained and his grip bruising on Xiaojun’s hips. 

_ “Fuck yes,” _ he moaned back, digging his fingernails into the tanned skin of Yukhei’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. Yukhei kept his hands around Xiaojun’s waist, his lips pressing down his neck and across his collarbones, the light touches heavenly when combined with Hendery’s harsh thrusts. 

“He’s so… tiny,” Yukhei mumbled into his neck, and Hendery made a noise of agreement. 

“I don’t know how you’re gonna fit your cock in him Xuxi, but I better be around to see it.” Both Xiaojun and Yukhei made a strangled noise at that, the thought of Hendery watching Yukhei split him in half on his dick making Xiaojun’s cock twitch, left untouched and aching between his legs. At that moment, Yukhei pressed down with his thumb on a hickey from the previous night, making Xiaojun yelp. 

“You did this?” he asked, looking over Xiaojun’s shoulder. Hendery must have nodded, as Yukhei leant over to the other side of Xiaojun’s neck, licking a wet stripe across his skin, Hendery still pounding into him. 

“Wanna give you a matching one.” Was all he said before leaning down to suck the skin on his neck harshly between his teeth, Xiaojun crying out as he expertly marked a hickey into his skin, kissing and laving over the mark with his tongue to sooth it. The smile on Yukhei’s face when he sat back up was blinding, giving Xiaojun a sweet, sunny smile as he stroked his hair gently, Xiaojun unable to stop a string of moans tumbling out of his mouth. 

“I- I’m close, _ fuck,”  _ Hendery gritted out, his thrusts becoming even more uncoordinated. Pressing their chests together, Yukhei leant over Xiaojun’s shoulder to kiss Hendery, their slick noises right next to his ear driving Xiaojun crazy, and Hendery pushed into him one last time before Xiaojun felt his cock jump, and he threw his head back at the sensation of Hendery filling up the condom. 

Just when Xiaojun thought he couldn’t feel any better, a large hand wrapped around his cock, completely smothering it. It only took a few pumps of Yukhei’s hand, Hendery pressing wet kisses across the back of his shoulders, for Xiaojun to shake apart in their arms and cum into Yukhei’s fist with a high pitched whine, his tongue lolling out of his mouth desperately. Xiaojun grinned hazily as he came down, the post-orgasm high already hitting him, and he pulled Yukhei’s fingers into his mouth again to lick up the mess as Hendery gently pulled out of him, flopping onto his side. 

“Let me help you,” he drawled, pushing Yukhei onto his back and taking his hard cock in his hand, climbing on top of Yukhei’s thighs. Even in his fucked-out state, making Yukhei twitch underneath him was still endlessly easy and fun, and he dug his thumb into the slit of his cock at the same time he pinched one of his nipples just to see what would happen. What he didn’t expect was for Yukhei to arch his back off the bed and cum just like that, ribbons of his cum falling across both of their laps, Xiaojun watching in pure awe as their boyfriend writhed in sensitivity, one arm thrown over his face. 

“Holy shit,” Yukhei laughed deliriously, his high pitched giggle making Xiaojun laugh too, fucked out and a little drunk on happiness. 

“Holy shit,” Hendery echoed, raking his eyes up and down Xiaojun’s body while he was still perched in Yukhei’s lap. Throwing an arm across Yukhei’s soiled stomach, Hendery snuggled closer to him, and Xiaojun leaned down to softly place a kiss on the smaller boy’s bandaged arm. 

“Let’s shower,” Yukhei began, Xiaojun humming in agreement, the lube leaking out of him starting to feel a little gross, “and then I’m taking my brave criminal boyfriends on a date.”

Xiaojun smiled so wide his cheeks burned and he wrapped his lovers up in a hug, the three of them giggling dreamily, and Xiaojun knew in his gut that this was how they were meant to be: together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)


End file.
